Kūsō to and Gym
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: "¡Oh, Sasuke-kun; más duro!" La pelirrosa acompañaba al gimnasio a Naruto sólo para cumplir su más grande fantasía sexual: Acostarse con el mejor amigo de su hermano, el guapo pelinegro frívolo de ojos ónix, Sasuke Uchiha. SasuSaku. AU.


**Título:** Kūsō to and Gym.

.

**Summary:** La pelirrosa acompañaba al gimnasio a Naruto para cumplir su más grande fantasía sexual: Acostarse con el mejor amigo de su hermano, el guapo pelinegro de ojos ónix, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Empezando un nuevo fic cuando los demás ni siquiera los he actualizado. Vaya, pero qué tontería. Éste ya lo tenía planeado pero pues ya ven las fechas en las que estamos. Mucho lemmon, agradézcanle a Sakura y a sus fantasías.

.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda **prohibido** tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas **sin mi permiso**.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Deseo que estés ésta noche aquí conmigo para ver las luces del norte<em>

_Deseo poder tenerte esta noche a mi lado cuando el cielo está en llamas_

_Por eso me vengo abajo y me arrastro._

_No retrocederé más._

_._

_._

_._

Se empinó lentamente para tomar el objeto que yacía en el suelo, dejando a la vista de _todos_ su grande, redondo y bien formado trasero. Era uno de sus anillos que su hermosa madre le había regalado cuando niña. Aún lo conservaba, porque era su favorito. Cómo odiaba que se le cayera en cualquier lugar. Pero ahora le convenía, le gustaba la situación.

Escuchó cómo varios tipos le chiflaban y le gritaban cosas de un típico albañil sin profesión. Eso la hizo enojar un poco, pero sabía que también llamaría su atención. Se dispuso a volver a su posición anterior y toco su sedosa melena para acomodarla bien, en su lugar anterior.

Ella era Haruno Sakura, una extraña chica de 18 con cabello rosado, piel blanca, labios rosados y cremosos, cintura pequeña, busto un poco grande y un gran trasero. Sí, ella tenía la soberbia de admitir que era hermosa. Hija de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, hermana menor de Uzumaki Naruto, un rubio hiperactivo de 20 años, piel bronceada, melena descabellada, ojos brillosos y azulinos como el agua, un cuerpo de infarto y 1.85 de estatura. Éste iba casi todos los días al gimnasio, acompañado de su mejor amigo y el causante de su más grande fantasía: Sasuke Uchiha, un pelinegro con la misma edad de su hermano; ojos ónix como la noche; mirada penetrante, fría, libidinosa. Una piel blanquecina, con un cuerpo aún más genial que el de su hermano, pero sin exagerar. Con su aterciopelada voz lograba derretirla y sacudirla hasta el alma. Con una actitud indiferente y fría; impulsivo, irrespetuoso, egocéntrico, soberbio, avaricioso, provocativo y todo un mujeriego, se sentía tremendamente atraído a él.

Miró todo el gimnasio, en vista de ver a su hermano.

No lo encontró.

Se lamió los labios y observó que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Sonrió al ver como todos la desnudaban y la miraban como si fuese un pedazo de carne y agua en medio del desierto. Miró de soslayo a su lado izquierdo y sonrío.

_Él_ la miraba igual.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Mamá, creo haberte dicho que Sai <em>no<em> es mi novio—. Contestaba la pelirrosa a la pregunta insistente de su madre. Sí, era muy hermosa y la mejor de todas en el mundo, pero tenía que admitir que en momentos la hastiaba.

Llevaba un poco más de una hora y ya estaba estresada. Habló un poco con un chico de nombre Sasori, que sin duda estaba para comerse; aparte tenía una extraña cara de ángel que la hacía excitarse, y esos ojos indiferentes de un color miel le llamaban mucho la atención. Pero llegó Naruto y tuvieron que irse y ella por un momento se olvidó que ahí estaba _él_.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho—Aludió la madre con un aire de superioridad—, ¿Pero qué te cuesta intentarlo? Aunque sea algo raro, hay que admitir que es atractivo—Sonrió.

—¡No, es novio de Ino, mi mejor amiga! —

—Pero eso no le quita el hecho de que…-—

—Mujeres, ¿Podrían guardar silencio? —Le interrumpió el rubio mayor. Traía puesto sus lentes, los cuales bajó un poco para dejar a la vista sus hermosos ojos—Estoy tratando de leer. —Volvió su vista al libro—Ah, Sakurita, hija, no le hagas caso a tu madre. Se le olvida por momentos las cosas…—Sentenció Minato.

Kushina se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada, para después olvidarse por completo, ya que tenía aires de bipolaridad.

—Sí, tengo mala memoria, ¡He de admitirlo! —Alzó las manos en forma de derrota.

—_Aa_, pero no se te olvida que hoy en la noche tenemos sexo salvaje en el armario, ¿Verdad? —

—¡Minato Namikaze! —

Su familia era demasiado extraña, pero así los amaba. Amaba la sinceridad e ironía de su padre (Las cuales heredó), y el cariño y al ser directa de su madre (más la segunda que la primera). Miró la hermosa sala de piel color beige que tenían, seguida de las escaleras de caracol con alfombra roja. Su casa parecía de reyes.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Naruto? —

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Sonríe! —<p>

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el bar Akatsuki, del cual Itachi, el hermano mayor del pelinegro, era propietario.

—Dobe, deja de tomar fotografías—Indicó Sasuke, mientras alzaba la mano para tapar la cámara de su vista y le daba un sorbo a su whisky.

—Lo siento Teme, pero quiero mostrarles a todo el mundo tu otro yo—Hablaba el ojiazul, con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro y su voz algo alta, debido a la música ambiental que había ahí.

Sasuke se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

Recordó instantáneamente el momento aquél en el que la deliciosa hermana menor de su mejor amigo dejaba a la vista sus piernas y su precioso trasero. Se le pudo duro al instante, y por suerte el tonto pelirrubio no estaba ahí para presenciarlo. Recordó también cuando se mordió los labios en una señal de deseo, y cuando ella se removió su sedosa cabellera. Le excitó en sobre manera.

—Oye, Teme—Le habló de nuevo el ojiazul, mientras le pedía al cantinero otra copa de vino tinto—.Sakura-chan está muy hermosa, ¿No? —

—Hablando así de tu hermana cualquiera pensaría que es incesto—Dijo el pelinegro mientras meneaba su cabeza y suspiraba. —Pero sí, está buena.

—¡Hey! No hables así de mi hermanita—Le prohibió Naruto, mientras se carcajeaba algo nervioso y le daba un golpe en el hombro.

—Hay que ser sinceros, Naruto—Señaló Sasuke—. Tu hermana no es pequeña, ya tiene 18 años. Es toda una mujer, de seguro ha de tener seguidores en la Universidad aquélla de Konoha. Y hay que admitir que es muy apetecible. Si no fuera porque tu padre me mata, te ignoraría a ti y me la follaría en todos los lugares posibles.

Naruto abrió sus orbes azules y sus labios formaron una perfecta 'O'; Se enfureció un poco por lo último mencionado de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que en todo lo demás tenía razón. Se puso a pensar. De todos los novios anteriores que ha tenido su pequeña hermanita, ninguno le agradó en lo absoluto. Una posibilidad de pareja para ella sería Sasuke. Pero él era un completo mujeriego.

—Si no fueras un mujeriego, en serio dejaría que te follaras a Sakura—Le contestó monótonamente Naruto, mientras miraba a la nada, dándole a entender sus pensamientos—, claro, si ella quiere. Si fueses su novio serías el único que me agradaría. Te lo juro.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros mientras alzaba la copa en señal de comprenderlo. Naruto sonrío, sabiendo ya de mucho tiempo que Sasuke quiere acostarse con su ojijade. Suspiró pesadamente.

—Que así sea.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspiró.<p>

Estaba sola en su casa y no había ido al gimnasio en dos días, le daba flojera. A ese paso jamás alcanzaría su fantasía. Se encontraba en la sala, totalmente a oscuras, viendo una película coreana que no sabía su nombre pero en realidad no le gustó. Ignoraba por completo todo, y sólo se dedicaba a comer las palomitas de mantequilla.

Se iba a ir a dormir cuando de pronto sonó la puerta. Cansada, se dirigió a la puerta e, ignorando que quizás no eran sus padres, la abrió de golpe. Miró la impotente silueta que tenía enfrente y sonrió.

—Konnichi wa, Sasuke-kun—Saludó inocentemente.

El aludido sonrió con picardía y la miró de pies a cabeza. Llevaba su cabello bellamente peinado, con esos mechones al lado que la caracterizaba. Traía puesta una blusa de tirantes blanca con un pequeño dibujo de una mariposa justo arriba de su pecho, y con un short pegado a su cuerpo, corto, dejando a la luz sus piernas torneadas. Se lamió los labios.

—Sakura—Le dijo, asintiendo, con una voz extremadamente ronca y sensual.

—Naruto no está, si eso es lo que buscabas—. Habló lentamente la chica, mientras lo miraba. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros y unos vaqueros negros, así de simple. Se veía bien, sexy, _deseable_.

—¿Acabo de llegar y ya me estás corriendo? Muy mal Sakurita—Le respondió burlón. —Ya sé que no está él, y sé que estás sola. Sólo pasaba a preguntar, ¿Por qué no has ido al gimnasio? Muchos te extrañan por allá, eh.

—Aa, me imagino. —Alzó la mano en modo de indiferencia. —Pero dime, ¿Tú me extrañaste, Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó inocentemente, y éste observó como un atisbo de lujuria pasaba por sus ojos jade. Lo quería seducir. Sonrió de lado.

—Sí, y te lo demostraré—Dicho esto, caminó lentamente y la pelirrosa retrocedió. Sus pasos eran de un cazador observando a su presa. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y la tomó por la cintura. Miró sus labios y Sakura sonrió.

Decidieron acortan los centímetros que lo separaban para comenzar a besarse fogosamente. Sus lenguas hacían una danza y competían, pero al parecer nadie saldría vencedor. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior y la pelirrosa gimió ante el gesto.

Sasuke la tomó de las nalgas y la alzó, haciendo que la ojijade enredara sus largas y torneadas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Seguían besándose hasta que el chico comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello, depositando besos húmedos en el camino. Lamió cada centímetro de él y lo mordisqueó sin piedad. Era tan suave. La pelirrosa suspiraba al sentir el placer recorrerla y cómo el cosquilleo en su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar.

—Tu piel es suave—Susurró ronco el chico, mientras subía al oído de la joven y mordisqueaba su lóbulo, y la recostaba en el sillón—Fascinante—.

Se alejó un poco y le quitó la blusa casi desesperado, quería tocarla, sentirla. Siguió besando todo su cuerpo y llegó hasta sus pechos. Aquellas montañas blanquecinas que siempre habían llamado su atención. Comenzó a lamer la piel expuesta de éstos que no era cubierta por el sostén, mientras buscaba desabrochárselo.

—Ah, Sasuke—Gimió la ojijade. Se mordió los labios y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pelinegro, mientras acariciaba sus pectorales. Sentía cómo su piel se tensaba bajo su contacto. Arqueó la espalda cuando, repentinamente, el pelinegro mordió su pezón erecto. Con una mano masajeaba el seno libre y con el otro se desabrochaba el pantalón. Comenzó a lamerlo y ella sintió un placer infinito, y situó sus pequeñas manos en el cabello de él, enterrándolas, incitándolo a que siguiera. El sonrió contra el pecho y se lo metió a la boca, jugando con él en el proceso. Cambio de seno y se dirigió al otro, haciendo lo mismo que el anterior. Cuando ya desabrochó el pantalón, el cuál comenzaba a molestarle demasiado, debido a lo duro que estaba, se pegó completamente a ella. Ésta gimoteó al sentir el contacto de sus sexos, y se volvió loca. Quería tenerlo dentro.

Sasuke siguió bajando, hasta pasar por su ombligo y llegar a su parte íntima. En ese momento, un cosquilleo recorrió a la ojijade. Éste alzó la vista y la miró, viendo cómo se sonrojaba y lo observaba lujurioso, sonrió. Le bajó el pequeño short y notó que no tenía bragas.

—Niña mala, Sakura—Sonrió, para después dedicarse completamente a otra cosa. Metió sorpresivamente su lengua en la chica, la cual estaba mojada. Masajeó su clítoris mientras la tomaba de las piernas y ésta se retorcía de placer. Ella exhaló fuertemente debido a la oleada de placer que le llegó, y se mordió los labios, evitando gemir. El chico lengüeteaba rápidamente y se adentraba en ella. Sus cabellos se mecían y ella lo observaba, excitada. De pronto, éste metió los dedos, y ella jadeo y gimió de la emoción.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —

Él sacaba y metía, simulando una penetración, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Cuando sintió el escalofrío de la chica, sacó sus dedos y de nuevo se dedicó a lamer su clítoris. Entonces ella lanzó un grito de satisfacción y se corrió en su boca.

—Realmente deliciosa—Susurró él, mientras se ponía sobre ella y se lamía los labios, dándole a Sakura una imagen muy sugestiva. Verlo tomarse sus líquidos la excitó más. Sasuke acercó su pene aún dentro del pantalón hacía ella, y ésta no resistió más. Lo lanzó hacia atrás y, rápidamente, se enderezó y le bajó los pantalones, mientras éste sonreía arrogantemente al verla así.

Después de tanto batallar y una que otra ayudadita, Sakura tuvo el gran miembro entre sus manos, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Era realmente grande, y tenía un grosor tremendo. Estaba duro en verdad. De golpe se lo metió en su boca (más bien lo que cabía) mientras masajeaba los testículos del pelinegro. Éste gimió a respuesta y echó su cabeza atrás, mientras tomaba del cabello a la chica y la guiaba en cuanto a sus movimientos. Sakura chupaba, mordía, escupía y volvía a lamer su pene cuantas veces se le antojaba, y éste no paraba de jadear.

—S-Sakura… Me vengo…—Y estalló. Observó a Sakura, la cual tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, y se sentó a horcajadas en él, para después besarlo. Éste se tragó su propio semen, mientras tomaba el trasero de la ojijade y la abría bien de piernas.

La penetró de pronto y Sakura chilló ante su repentina intromisión. El ojinegro gruñó, era realmente estrecha. El ritmo primero fue lento, y ella se apoyó en sus hombros, mientras él besaba sus senos.

El vaivén con el tiempo fue aumentando, y Sasuke se dedicaba a enterrar sus dedos en la piel de la chica, a ver sus senos subir y bajar debido a las embestidas, y a escuchar su respiración agitada.

—¡Ah, Sasuke!

La ojijade brincaba sobre él como si se tratase de un caballo, y el sentía sus testículos chocar contra su trasero.

—¡Q-Quiero más! —Gritaba extasiada la ojijade, mientras lo besaba en los labios y lamía su cuello. Se acercó a su oído y, jadeante, le susurró—:Dame más duro.

Y él no se hizo del rogar. La penetraba con tanta fiereza que la ojijade se sentía desfallecer. Sentía Las piernas hechas gelatina. Alzaba sus caderas para profundizar los vaivenes y ellos sentían un erotismo y placer tan grandes, que cuando ella llegó al primer orgasmo, todavía quería más.

Seguidos de muchos, Sasuke se corrió dentro de ella, gruñendo, mientras le hacía un chupetón en su seno derecho.

—¡S-Sasuke! —Gimió la ojijade, mientras sentía cómo se corría dentro de ella.

Agitada, se dejó caer sobre su pecho para regular la respiración. Sasuke ni se inmutó en salir de ella. Se dedicó a marcarle la figura con las manos y, al llegar a las nalgas, las acarició, pellizcó y, finalmente, les dio un pequeño golpesito. Ese culito lo volvía loco.

—No eras vírgen—Aseguró el pelinegro, mientras seguía acariciando su trasero. Definitivamente repetiría esa noche de sexo.

—Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-kun—Le respondió mientras besaba sus labios—. Haz estado increíble.

Sasuke la miró y sonrió.

—Tú no te quedas atrás.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun…—Le llamó, mientras acariciaba su pecho.

—¿Hmph?

—La cocina nos llama.

Dicho esto, lo besó fogosamente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Nuevo fic, sí -.-. No quiero que se me vaya la idea. Será, no sé, algo corto, con capítulos largos. Se me ocurrió mientras iba a acompañar a mi primo a su gimnasio, y vi a un tipo de cabello negro muy guapo xD. Espero y les agrade.<em>

_Será sexoso, no tanto como One, two… Three, pero sí. Sasuke y Saku inician una relación realmente erótica, y con el tiempo se enamorarán y haré su relación dulce, pero con ese atisbo de excitación y deseo sexual que vieron aquí. Espero y les agrade (No me convenció el lemmon, hoh). Se salió un poco de órbita, ya que sólo al principio agregué lo del gimnasio, pero no se preocupen. Allí es donde tendrán más relaciones sexuales que nada :k._

_Espero&les guste :G_

_¿Creen que merezca reviews?_


End file.
